


Work And Play

by Eighthofhearts



Series: Work And Play [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I Am Certified Lams Trash, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With word spreading through the office of the Burr/Prevost affair, John Laurens can't help but contemplate his own workplace relationship with Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work And Play

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea sprung up and I just had to write it, but this is also the first time I'm writing smut, so I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!

The rumors of strange affairs happening in the office of Washington and Co. left John Laurens feeling on edge. Sure, it might have just been water cooler talk, but then again, he had neither seen nor heard from either of the accused party, Mr. Burr and Mrs. Prevost, since the whispers began to spark. Something about an in office romance didn’t settle right with him, especially between a married woman and a man who was not her husband. But it wasn’t for John to judge. Perhaps he was being hypocritical. He was, in fact, dating someone from his office, one Alexander Hamilton, but this was different, he told himself to hide the fact he knew he being judgemental.

“So what’s your take on this whole Burr/Prevost situation?” John leaned against Alex’s desk as he waited for Alex to finish his work so they could go to lunch. 

“It’s not for me to say anything,” Alex said without looking away from his computer screen, “Burr and Prevost are adults, they got themselves into whatever mess this is, and it’s their business to do as they please.”

“Bull shit,” John spurted, with emphasis on the second word, as he fell hard on to the empty office chair at the desk next to Alex’s. He remembered it belonging to Charles Lee at one point, but that didn’t matter at the moment. John scooted closer to Alex with the aid of the wheeled chair, getting uncomfortably close to peer over Alex’s shoulder. “You love gossip, and now that there’s some juicy news goin’ around about Burr, a guy you hate, you decide to clam up? Nah, something’s wrong.”

Alex sighed and John moved away as Alex turned to face him, “Look, while I’d  _ love _ to talk shit about Burr, I already had a talk with Washington. He asked me to try and nip this in the bud. He’s dealing with HR crap, he doesn’t need his employees stopping work to gossip too.”

John threw his hands up and slowly rolled away from Alex towards Lee’s desk, “Alright alright, I didn’t know.” John stood after returning the seat to its original place, walking over to Alex and hugging him at the neck from behind. “So, are we still going to lunch?” John’s face was smooshed as close to Alex’s as he could get, feeling the bristles of Alex’s stubble rubbing on his own cheek. 

“You go on without me,” Alex replied, seeming to ignore his clinging boyfriend, “I’m gonna be a while.”

John stood up straight and rolled his eyes, making sure to do it behind Alex’s back so he wouldn’t get some snooty retort. 

“Fine,” he replied flatly, “But you’re making dinner tonight.”

“Sure,” Alex sneered, “I’ll make my famous Chinese takeout.”

 

Embarrassed to be seen eating alone, John ordered his sandwich from the local deli and ate it in his car. Yeah, this was a lot more dignified, he thought. Usually he’d sit inside with Alex, they’d chat over the happenings of the morning, no more than just light chit chat. While this normally would have bored John to tears, he somehow enjoyed that time with Alex. It wasn’t just because they were dating, maybe that had something to do with it, but John was just simply always enthralled to hear what Alex had to say. Especially the latest office gossip. 

So, when Alex declined to spill the beans on the whole Burr affair, John was a little more than hurt. He realized now, after finishing his sandwich in five large bites, that he probably was just over reacting. One day out of all the days they’ve had together? John could make it the one day without the gossip.

John always felt somewhat sleepy after lunch, having a full belly was oddly relaxing. He looked at the digital clock on his car’s dashboard, only fifteen minutes had passed since he left for lunch. Taking out his phone, John set an alarm for thirty minutes. A little shut eye never hurt anyone.

 

_ A scene opened up on the empty remains of Washington and Co.’s office, not a soul in sight. John looked around, curious as to where all his coworkers had gone while he was out to lunch. Had everyone decided to play hooky in the middle of day or was there a crisis? John was sure if there was some sort of nuclear holocaust, he would have heard about it. He made his way over to Washington’s office, perhaps at least he was in, and would have some answers.  _

_ John rapped on the door with the knuckle of single finger, and much to his surprise, it slowly opened on its own. He usually wasn’t one to bother Washington, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.  _

_ “Sir?” John stuck his head in, dragging out the word to emphasize his confusion.  _

_ There was no response, but there was definitely someone in the room, John could feel it. He stepped inside the office to see Washington’s tall office chair facing the wall, rocking gently back and forth.  _

_ “Sir,” he began again, stepping fully into the room, “I’m really sorry to bother you, but what’s…” _

_ “Shh,” a voice interrupted. _

_ John bit at his lip, closing his mouth tight. He tried to peer over the side of the gently swaying chair, but could not see anything. It wasn’t long before the person revealed themselves, John’s jaw nearly hitting the floor when they finally did. _

_ It was Alexander, in Washington’s chair, butt naked.  _

_ At least John assumed he was. From the seated position, John could only see Alex from the waist up, the large desk just covering Alex’s privates. John could already feel his own dick beginning to stir in his pants. A quick properly placed hand hoped to put an end to that. _

_ “Close your mouth, mon petit chiot,” Alex said in a low raspy voice as he stood. He came out from behind the desk and stood just in front of John, giving a little twirl to show himself off, as if he were wearing some cute new dress. “You like?” _

_ John was surprised to see that Alex was, in fact, not naked, not completely. But he was wearing the next best thing. A pair of bright pink lacy undies that John distinctly remembered buying on their trip to Mexico for their anniversary some months ago. John joked that it would look ‘absolutely fabulous’ on Alex, but Alex just snickered, noting that his boyfriend was being a walking stereotype. Still, John bought the panties, thinking, who knows, they might come in handy one day.  _

_ John was wrong in thinking that Alex had no knowledge of his purchase, but he was right about one thing; Alex looked absolutely ravishing in the lingerie.  _

_ John swallowed hard and nodded, his eyes fixated on the panties and what lay inside of them.  _

_ “Uh uh uh,” Alex tutted, lifting John’s chin up with a finger for them to be eye to eye, “Look up here, puppy.” _

_ His voice was still in that low, sweet tone that could only be described as his ‘bedroom voice’, which John recognized immediately.  _

_ His lips parted and soft breath escaping from between, Alex leaned in slowly and gave John a quick, gentle kiss on the lips, teasing with the tip of his tongue as he pulled away. He leaned into John’s neck, breathing soft, warm breaths into it.  _

_ “You wanna have some fun here?” Alex breathed the words effortlessly into John’s ear, turning to eye Washington’s desk, which was now bare of all its contents.  _

_ John knew this was wrong, he couldn’t do anything with Alex here and now, it was almost like having sex in your parents bedroom. His throbbing dick was protesting, urging John to continue with the sinful act they both knew he wanted to commit.  _

_ He gave in and nodded.  _

_ Alex smiled almost devilishly, grabbing at John’s blue button down and twirling him over to Washington’s desk, his loose hair dramatically flying with him. His tight grip on John’s shirt loosened as he pushed his partner into a half seated, half lying position on their bosses’ desk. Without saying a word, Alex leaned in again and began to kiss John, only this time a lot rougher. As the two intertwined their lips and tongues, Alex began to undo John’s trousers, John shimmying a bit to allow the khakis to fall to his feet.  _

_ The two released from their embrace, both panting heavily.  _

_ “I want you inside me,” Alex whispered into John’s parted lips, “Deep inside.” _

_ John nodded in agreement, wanting to say so much but his body only allowing a grunt in reply. _

_ Alex dropped down slowly, his fingers dusting the v line just above the hem of John’s boxers, which were quickly removed. _

_ John was not yet fully erect, but knew he would soon be. Alex, seeing how hot and bothered John was, took the opportunity to lovingly kiss John’s penis at the base before he began to stroke it. John began to moan at this point, Alex’s ginger touch was teasing but was also all that he needed. Before long, Alex and John locked eyes, both of them already beaded with a thin layer of sweat. They nodded softly, the eye contact enough to confirm that they were, in fact, doing this.  _

_ Right here, right now, John was about to get off in his boss’ office. He felt dirty, but he knew it was right.  _

_ Alex peered up momentarily, flashing John a cheeky grin. John had no idea what Alex had planned for him... _

 

The harsh trilling of John’s phone alarm startled him awake. Breathing heavily, John was surprised to find himself still in his car, but now also semi-erect from his very vivid dream. At the discovery of his semi, his face turned a deep shade of red. He panicked, not knowing how to react. He had just fifteen minutes to return to the office, but with the state that he was in, he wasn’t sure if that was possible.

Suddenly, an idea struck. John quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled for Alex’s contact, listed as “Hammy <3”.

_ ‘Hey Alex, can you let GWash know I’m not coming back into the office. Think I ate something bad, so I’m gonna head home. TTYL <3 - J.’ _

John hit sent without reading over the text, knowing that if he thought about it, he might stop himself from telling the small lie. 

Less than a minute later, while still sitting in stunned silence, John’s phone trilled again, this time alerting him to a text.

_ ‘Are you okay? Do you need me to take you home? If you’re sick you really shouldn’t be driving.’ _

Fuck, John thought and half muttered to himself, he didn’t think of that. 

_ ‘No, it’s fine, traffics light so I should make it home in no time. I’m fine, really. If I die, I’ll call you <3 - J’ _

He thought the small joke would put Alex at ease, hopefully. Throwing his phone to the passenger seat, John leaned back, raking his fingers through his hair as he sighed deeply. His phone buzzed again, but he ignored it. If Alex took the hint, fine, but if he didn’t he could just pretend he never saw the text.

  
  


The short drive back to their shared apartment was torturous for John. Still nursing a semi, he tried to think about the most horrifying things he could imagine. Dead bodies, rotting fruit…. Aaron Burr’s ass. 

By the time he reached their apartment in the heights, he was thankfully flaccid, but still had the ghost memory of the feeling of hardness. 

He walked slowly, nearly limping, up the stairs leading to their small flat. All he wanted to do was take off his clothes, crash on the couch and maybe watch some shitty day time TV. He looked the clock, nearly 2:00pm, Alex wouldn’t be home for at least another four hours. He had ample to time to ‘recover’. Flicking on the TV to some Jerry Springer-esque show, John made himself at home in his t-shirt and boxers. He grabbed for the blanket thrown lazily over the top of the couch and wrapped himself in it, getting comfortable. Maybe throwing a bit of a sicky might be good for him. 

All that John could focus on right at that moment was the woman on the TV, screaming at some man about him being her child’s father, or something of the sort. Ah, trashy tv at it’s finest, he thought. 

Suddenly, an image flashed into his mind, an eyeful of pink lace and tanned skin. John shook his head, no, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that. He turned his attention back to the TV, flipping through the channels to find something, anything, to take his mind off the dream.   

His head flew in the direction of the door as he heard the sound of a key turning the lock. He quickly looked back at the clock, it couldn’t be six yet. Panicking, John grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and ran to the bathroom, hoping not to make too much noise. 

Sitting by the door, he listened for Alex, trying to hear what he might be doing.

“Lucy,” Alex yelled in a faux-Cuban accent, “I’m home.”

John didn’t know how to respond.

“John, where are you?” Alex’s voice was normal now.

He cleared his throat, and attempted to sound hoarse, “I’m in the bathroom. What are you doing home?”

The sound of gradually approaching footsteps rang through John’s ears, “Didn’t you get my text?”

“Um… no?” John cursed under his breath, Alex probably followed him home to make sure he was okay. It was the one time he felt cursed having a caring boyfriend. “Look, you don’t have to stay, I’m fine. Go back to work, I just need a little rest.”

“No, I’m not leaving,” Alex said sternly, “I took the rest of the day off. I spoke to Herc, and he told me that Laf’s got some sort of stomach virus that’s apparently going around. If you have it too, I’m not chancing leaving you alone. It’s super serious.”

“Stomach virus? No no,” John felt his voice beginning to waver, “I probably just ate something bad at the deli.”

“That can’t be it,” Alex responded quickly, “We’ve been going there almost everyday for three years. No way there’s a problem now.”

“New staff?”

John heard the turn of the door knob, and felt as Alex pushed the door into his back. He cursed under his breath, having forgot to lock the door.

“Are you sitting on the floor?” John could now hear real worry setting in Alex’s tone, “Let me in, man. I just wanna help.”

John sighed, defeated. He moved away from the door, scooting over toward the middle of the room. He turned to face the door, still wrapped up in the throw blanket. 

Alex opened the door slowly, unsure if John was still sitting in front of it. He looked down at the seated man, a grim look on his face. He quickly crouched down.

“Oh, honey, you look terrible,” he said, placing a hand on John’s cheek.

“I do?” John asked in a normal voice, “I mean, yeah, I feel it, too.”

“Come ‘ere,” Alex said as he hooked a steadying arm under John’s, helping him to stand, “Lemme lay you down on the couch and get you some tea or something.”

  
  


John had to admit, being cared for by Alex did feel a bit good, even with that nagging feeling he had in the back of his mind saying that this was wrong. Alex had set him up on their large couch with at least six different pillows, two of which John had never seen, the heaviest blanket they had, a mug of tea on the table beside him and a bucket in case, in Alex’s words, “you need to do some business”. 

Alex came out their room, after making sure John was comfortable for about the sixtieth time, and looked a lot more comfortable himself. He had changed out of his work clothes and into an old college tee and some baggy, dark blue sweatpants. His hair was no longer slicked in his proper ponytail, but in a loose, low hanging half-bun. He even had on glasses, something John wasn’t used to seeing.

“My contacts were bothering me,” Alex explained, knowing John would ask. He sat down on the small empty spot on the couch, bringing his legs up to fold. He looked over at John and smiled, rubbing what he assumed was John’s leg through the thick blanket. 

“How are ya feeling? Better, I hope,” Alex said with half a smile, still rubbing his leg.

“A bit better,” John creaked, still using his fake sick voice, “I really appreciate all you’re doing, but you know you don’t have to. I’m feeling well enough to take care of myself.”

“Nonsense,” Alex said as he pulled his hand away, reaching for the book he left on the coffee table, “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone while you’re sick?”

John knew that something wasn’t right here, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Something about Alex seemed off, and he soon realized what that was.

John sat up slowly, propping himself up on his elbow, “You know, don’t you?”

Alex looked up from his book, “Know what, sweetie?”

“Cut the bullshit,” John said in his normal voice, “I know you know.”

Alex closed his book and smiled, “Yeahhhhh.”

“Then why the ‘sick baby’ treatment?”

“Cause I know you,” Alex said, shifting his body to face John, “You can’t keep up a lie for long. I was just waiting for you to crack.”

“How did you know I was lying?”

“Cause are  _ the _ ” there was a strong emphasis on the word, “whiniest bitch when you’re sick. If you actually had food poisoning, you would have called an ambulance.”

John muttered under his breath, he knew Alex was right. “So you just took half the day off to fuck with me?”

“Nah, Washington sent everyone home early,” Alex began, “I wasn’t lying about that stomach bug going around, Madison’s even in the hospital with it. What with that and all the Burr nonsense, Washington thought it was best just to call it an early weekend.”

“You fucker,” John spat, but had a smile on his face, laden with disbelief.

“Guilty,” Alex shrugged and flashed a cheeky smile, “I just have one question.”

John sat up properly, “What’s that?”

“Did you actually throw up at all?”

“No?” John answered, confused.

“Good,” Alex tossed aside his book, and flung himself at John, holding him down to plant a firm kiss on his lips, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

John laughed breathily as Alex pulled away, still a bit shocked from the sudden kiss. John moved closer to the edge of the couch, to let Alex slide into the inside. 

His head on John’s chest, Alex’s peered up, “Okay, I lied, I have another question.”

John looked down at him, a hand in his boyfriend’s hair, “Huh?”

“Why did you lie to me?”

John sighed heavily, Alex’s head rising and falling with the chuff, “The whole Burr and Prevost thing got me thinking about us, and in office relationships.”

“Oh… and?”

“And I over reacted. Like,” he paused, shifting his body, “I know everyone knows about us, and is totally cool with us being together, but it still feels like a sorta taboo. Like any minute, the ball’s gonna drop, and we’ll be the latest water cooler talk.”

“Is that it?”

“‘Is that it?’? Well, pardon me for being worried about our relationship,” John grunted, a little annoyed.

“No no,” Alex chuckled, “That’s not what I meant. I just meant, if that was the problem, you coulda come talk to me about it.”

John muttered, “Well, you were busy…”

Alex shook his head, “You’re such a big dummy.”

“Yeah,” John began, “But I’m your dummy.”

“Yeah,’ Alex said quietly, “But, that still doesn’t explain one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Alex flipped onto his stomach to face John, his chin now on John’s chest, “Why did you pretend to be sick?”

“Oh um,” John started feeling nervous, his cheeks turning pink, “I, uh… I fell asleep in the car and had a sex dream. I woke up with a stiffy and didn’t have time to get it down before going back to work.”

John could see Alex trying to hold back his normal roaring laugh, biting hard on his lip. He sighed, rolling his eyes, wanting to hide under the blanket forever.

“Oh come on, “ Alex started, “Ya gotta admit it’s kinda funny. What was I wearing in the dream? Nothing, I hope.”

John looked back at Alex, his gleeful face expecting an answer. “Those pink undies I bought you in Mexico,” he finally squeaked.

“You mean you actually bought those!” Alex jumped delightedly.

“Yeah,” John responded, his voice a little stronger, his face returning to its normal color, “And I was right, you did look good in them.” 

“Well,” Alex said, pushing himself up, “Why don’t I see that for myself?”

Alex stood quickly and ran for the bedroom.

“Bottom drawer, under my scarves,” John yelled excitedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: (3/4/16) I hadn't originally planned to do this, but I'm actually gonna turn this into a three part (possibly longer) series. The other two parts will be following the relationships of Mulligan/Lafayette and Burr/Prevost in this setting. I've begun writing Herc and Laf's story and it should be up fairly soon. Also, hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
